In pursuing a patent for the oil filter wrench named xe2x80x9cAlex Wrenchxe2x80x9d, our search was to locate United State patents disclosing an oil filter wrench. To a reasonable extent, the search was expanded to encompass other possible modifications and enhancements to both functional and ornamental features of the invention, thereby to hopefully provide a broad indication of the current state of art.
As illustrated in the drawings the, xe2x80x9cAlex Wrenchxe2x80x9d is completely different. It wraps and secures itself around the oil filter and any round object by a mere turn. It does not require any bolts, hinges, etc. . . . It simply grasps and unscrews without needing unnecessary space or effort.
Not Applicable
Enclosed are United States patents, which are similar or at least relevant to the functional and/or design features of the xe2x80x9cAlex Wrenchxe2x80x9d.
The invention relates to wrenches and tools specially designed to assist in motor vehicle maintenance and more specifically for the removal and replacement of oil filters.
The hardest part of changing oil in an engine is manipulating the oil filter in either installing it or removing it in limited space, unknown positioning and slippery condition. To make matters worse is the old oil filter may sometimes be stuck and reaching it with a wrench in such limited space is almost impossible, causing many mechanics to be discouraged.
For these reasons, the art has included several proposals for various wrenches which can be used to manipulate an oil filter in an engine. Although these wrenches may work, there are great drawbacks in making the removal or installation difficult.
For example, some wrenches require screw adjustments, cloth coverings and loop adjustments all in very tight space. They do not facilitate the problems of stuck oil filters, slippery, out positioned filters and removal without damaging the filter. Other complication may include the requirement of great strength and agility by the manipulator. Not everyone is a professional with great strength, agility, and understanding of oil filter removal and installation.
Therefore, there is a need for a wrench that is not complicated, easy to secure, does not damage the oil filter, performs in limited space, and can be manipulated by even the weakest individual who is a novice.
The Alex Wrench is an oil filter wrench used primarily for automobile oil filters. It consists of two main partsxe2x80x94the wrench section and a handle. The wrench section itself is similar to that of standard oil filter wenches presently on the market. This section would consist of an adjustable band with a diameter approximating that of standard engine oil filters. The handle section, however, would be completely different. It would be formed from a relatively small diameter steel rod and extend upward for approximately 7 inches in a xe2x80x9cu-shapedxe2x80x9d configuration instead of extending outward in a horizontal orientation. Thus; an individual would be provided with a substantial increase in leverage as compared to the wrenches now used.
In use, the band would be slipped over the oil filter, self-tightening itself securely and with a slight turn, using the xe2x80x9cU-shapedxe2x80x9d handle, unscrewing the oil filter.
The xe2x80x9cAlex Wrenchxe2x80x9d is an ideal tool for automotive technicians and xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfersxe2x80x9d. Simplification features include:
1) It does not slip when oil is present on the surface of the oil filter
2) It does not require the user to occupy two hands in manipulating the device
3) It can be used for both installing and removing an oil filter
4) It does not puncture weaken or deform oil filter when using the xe2x80x9cAlex Wrenchxe2x80x9d.
Appealing aspects are its shape, optimum size, light-weight, ease of use and method of unscrewing any round object approximately the size of a standard oil filter.